Heaven Series
by Aki Minami
Summary: AKB48 (Mayuki). A collection of standalone one-shots based on Vocaloid Songs. Each stories foretells the relationship between Watanabe Mayu and Kashiwagi Yuki. To meet one another. To fall in love with one another. And to never be together. A story of their undying and unyielding love for one another.
1. -ERROR

A/N: The first story to the "Heaven" series. A open interpretation of Mayuyu and Yukirin's relationship.

This story is base on the vocaloid song, +ERROR compose by niki. I recommend listening to a cover version of +ERROR sung by the versatile korean utaite グリリ (Guriri). Here is the last code of the video on youtube: v=9GVFvubb_N8

* * *

**-ERROR**

Hey! Can't you see it?

The tears in my eye as I watch you fade away.

What have you done to me?

The world I have view as black and white is now blurred by the colors of life.

Why did you leave me?

Tell me "I love you" and I'll falter.

Collapse from this endless pain.

Blue, red, and white are mixing.

For those are the colors of our tears...

The colors of our blood...

And the colors of our ending happiness...

For our ending story is a sorrowful one.

You, who had gave me a "purpose".

You, who had gave my life "meaning".

You, who had gave me a "heart'.

I had realise this only too late...

You were a "ERROR".

I'm shouting out from this "world"

Screaming "why".

Cursing our "fate".

What was I wishing for before?

Nothing.

No dreams and no wish.

I was tired from chasing after one...

Until you gave me one.

But at what cost?

How much is a "life" for my "wish"?

Am I broken?

Yes, I'm broken...

But still I want to breathe, to be with you, the person who gave me "life".

Can you see it?

Like my dreams,

My finals words are stuck now.

This is a ERORR too!

That far of day when we could be together is no more.

The faint light is overflowing from the sky dying us in "nothingness".

What did you arrange and select?

Color of our tears overlap and intersect.

Memories of "now" will be locked up.

That floating body of your will melt into my consciousness.

Forever imprinting your everlasting smile of love.

What did you see and compare at our "ending"?

I'm sad so I "forget" yet I didn't "forget".

How much "happiness" is needed to become "happy"?

Realizing I could never be happy without you.

Perhaps it would have been better if I never met you.

Am I distorted?

Of course I'm distorted, who do you think I am?

But still you laugh, saying you wanted to be with me.

I'm the same, I want to be with you in my final moments too...

Hey did you know?

I'm dreaming now of the stuck "final words".

For you who I'm thinking of "ERROR".

Yes, you are a ERROR, a miscalculation in my life.

Giving, forgetting, being here - why did you do that?

But "that" is now a memory of the past.

This crazy [*****]

Again, I laugh and kill [*****]

Yet. its not the same.

I feel so empty now.

Are you breaking me?

The answer is yes.

Do you know what destruction is?

Probably not.

Even so, my tears hurt.

Did it reach you?

To the singing voice of yours.

I lay out my final words "I love you too".

But the overlapping colors are blurred as you fade away.

Am I broken?

I'm broken.

But I don't want to be "repair".

Just like the end of the dream, my ERROR is now a -ERROR.

No matter how many cycles past, I will chase after you.

I want to fix this -ERROR of mine...

I want to be with you.

* * *

**_The End._**


	2. REVERSE

A/N: The second story to the "Heaven" series and equel to -ERROR. Mayuyu and Yukirin comes to a understanding as they learn about acceptance and the grief that comes hand in hand of being with one another.

The story is based on the vocaloid song, +REVERSE composed by niki. I recommend listening to a cover version of +REVERSE sung by the well-known korean utaite のぶなが (Nobunaga). Here is the last code of the video on youtube: v=FHkwV1SNjSE

* * *

**+REVERSE**

At the end when we mix together, our story had crumble.

Being with you.

Loving you.

At the end when we mix together, you returned my "feelings".

My wish had came "true" but at what cost?

It was too late for us, our story had "ended".

In the past, I wander with "feelings" and shout out "when will you realize" to your "world".

You, who is my "enemy", have made me "fall".

Realizing the "truth" I lie to myself.

Preparing an answer by avoiding the "truth"...

... saying "No way" (I like you)

... saying "No way" (I love you)

... saying "No way" (You love me too)

That's why...

In the flow of time, my time has stop.

It seems that I can't go against it.

This was my regret, your "ERROR".

So naturally I live...

I cry, I die...

That's how it flows...

Time stop for no one...

It flows and drowns us.

This is our "fate".

Come time, our burying future will intersects with the past.

For now, my scared voice draws the present.

I don't want to leave your side.

I want to be with you forever, but there's no such thing as forever.

If I say "I love you"...

You will falter, so I won't.

I'm sorry, this endless pain is because of me.

You will "forget" but not "forget" because of me.

So will you forgive me this one time?

And chase after me no matter what?

With pressure, I hid something from you.

It was my "dream".

It has become your (weak) "dream".

This is the (weak) "dream" you were "wishing" for.

(It's me) The love you "found".

And so...

In the flow of time

It seems that we can't go against it...

We cowards are lost and crying...

That's how it flows.

Time flows, and it's alive.

The ending of our story.

So...

In being born I had hated you.

It seems that I can't go against it...

It was our "destiny" to fall in love.

When I realized it...

By being loved I was being washed away.

I was bright, too bright like the sun.

Yet I was cold, cold and tainted.

The depths of my heart was tainted since day one.

You who was more tainted than I, became my beloved.

You cleansed away at my poisonous heart and washed away my guilt.

Because I'm alive...

I was happy to be in love with you.

When you had realized, it was too late.

Our role is REVERSE.

Now it's your turn to chase after me, won't you come find me?

Will you tell me "I love you too"?

And so...

This is our ending story and the beginning of our endless love story.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
